Races
'Saiyans' I'd bet my left nut that most people will want to be these filthy monkeys guys. Who wouldn't? They're the focus of DBZ and are arguably the most kick ass. Saiyans unique ability is when they get down to >25% health, they get a +2 attack boost! Wow wee, that sure is helpful. And if you think that wasn't cool enough, Saiyans get access to 2 different transformation lines. The first is the Oozaru line. With this, you become one of those big, lovable apes. The Oozaru line goes Oozaru>Sentient Oozaru>Golden Oozaru. The next line is the Super Saiyan line. Who doesn't want sexy gold hair and green eyes? The SS line goes SS>SS2>SS3. Now you're asking, "Hey Zac! What if I want a mix of both?" It's okay! If you start off as an Oozaru, you can pick up SS if you want, instead of Sentient Oozaru or Golden Oozaru. That way, your transformation line would look something like this: Oozaru>SS>SS2, or SS>Oozaru>Sentient Oozaru. Saiyans even have a few "special" transformations that will be revealed later on. 'Humans' Normal people, like you and me. Except here, they can fly, shoot ki blasts, and do other DBZesque things! Human's special ability is that they get an extra move slot starting off. As far as transformations go, Humans are pretty limited, but where there's a will, there's a way. In most DBZ video games, the human characters (Krillen, Hercule, etc.) get a "transformation" called High Tension. It's essentially them getting all worked up, making them stronger. If you don't want High Tension, you can always get Kaioken. See? Zac has a solution for all the problems! 'Namekians' Everyone's favorite green, egg spitting folks! No, I'm not talking about Yoshi's, I'm talking about Namekians! As a Namekian, your special ability is limb regeneration. No more worrying about stray Destucto Disks! Namekians also get a couple of radical transformations. They can turn into Super Nameks by absorbing other (NPC) Namekians, just like Kamiccilo! Once you reach a certain level, you can go on a quest and find another Namekian to absorb, and when you tap into their power, you enter the Super Namek state. It's essentially the same as any other transformation. You can absorb 3 other Namekians during your lifetime, one every 10 levels. 'Androids' Artificial humans, or Androids, come in 2 varieties: Cyborgs (like 17 and 18), or Robots (like 16, 19, or 20). Cyborgs are modified humans. Robots are pure machine. These options are purely aesthetic, and only affect your appearance and backstory. They both share a special ability though; Ki Absorption. Ki Absorption allows them to absorb a small percentage of ki every time they're hit with a ki blast. They can later take on new moves that allow them to absorb ki by draining it from their victim's body. Androids can get "Upgrades" as their transformations. They can also fight and destroy an NPC Android and claim their parts as their own. They can then integrate their parts and transform in a similar manner to Android 13. 'Frost Demons' Remember Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold? This is the race those chill guys are apart of. As a Frost Demon, you get your first transformation (the big, pissed off one) readily available! All the other transformations, all the way up to the super duper one Cooler had, are available as later rank ups. 'Majin' Bibidi, Babidi, Buu! As a Majin, your inherent power is Reformation. Reformation means that you can be blasted into oblivion and still be able to reform (though you still lose health from the attack). As a Majin, your transformations come from you absorbing people (NPCs)! So every 10 levels, if you run across someone you fancy, you can fight them and absorb them! 'Race of Hera' Oh Bojack, and your rockin' orange space mullet. Who wouldn't want to be an 80's rockstar like you? As part of the Race of Hera, you're able to use a paralysis move every few turns or so. The Race of Hera only has one "real" transformation, your skin turning green and your hair turning red, so if you want to meet the quota of 3, you can take on my personal transformation problem solvers, High Tension, or Kaioken as the other 2. 'Miscellanious Aliens' Okay, I get it, there are more than 7 races in the DBZ universe, but it's so vague on their powers and stuff that I can't have them as their own category, so I threw them all into here! So if you want to be like Dodoria, Zarbon, Jeice, Burter, Guldo, Recoome, Ginyu, Cui, Garlic Jr, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, or Pikkon, just say so. If you want to make up your own alien race, just describe them to us, and we can make a wiki page or something. All Misc. Aliens start off with 3 extra stat points to distribute. Also, Misc. Aliens can transform as they please. You can make up your own, or go with the cure-alls, High Tension and Kaioken. Category:Information